Mistaken Identity
by Peace in Twilight
Summary: A dark clan has taken over Narnia for five years, and all hope has been lost. Three of its rulers are dead, and only one remainsthe battered, beaten High King. Can Peter save Narnia and find the king within himself again? Rated T to be safe. PeterOC


_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does._

* * *

Chapter One: Conquest

This is getting ridiculous.

Mago, leader of the dark clan Obscurus knew it would be challenge. He certainly didn't expect it to be this difficult. Nothing tested Mago's power. A dark cruel entity, many didn't consider him a person. He and his followers were on a conquest to take over the most glorious country in the world. Not Calormen, not Archenland, and certainly not Ettinsmoor. No, the leader of the dark magic clan Obscurus had his eyes on Narnia, the proud country. Why? It was the first step in his conquest to ultimately rule the world as king. He had to start with the highest one at the moment—this boy. It disgusted Mago to think a young, silly boy had all of the power. A carefree youth, unable to comprehend fully the true duties of king.

He was doing quite nicely in his conquest. The other three rulers had been taken care of quickly, and the people (if they could be called that) with no power. Only the young fool remained.

This kid was different. He just didn't give up despite the harsh treatment he had been receiving. Hmm. The boy's resilience was unexpected indeed. Mago always enjoyed a challenge, and the child was proving to be one. Mago pretended that the kid was actually making progress, dancing around his frenzied sword attacks. At first, it was quite enjoyable. Now, enough is enough. It was getting quite annoying.

How Mago would get the young king to surrender was a challenge. The boy was definitely stubborn and would never surrender. Mago would have to kill him. Dodging a sudden attack, Mago wondered if the kid would never give up. The dark leader possessed something the boy would never have—dark magic. He contemplated sucking the child's soul out like he did the others, but he couldn't get close enough. Physically, the boy was tough.

Then it struck him.

The young king obviously didn't know of his siblings' deaths; he was fighting merely for the throne. If he knew, perhaps his views would be different. Hmm…a challenge indeed. Well, it was only to be expected. Taking over the most glorious country in the world couldn't be that simple, now could it? After evading another blow, Mago frowned and turned to his attacker. It was time to end this silly little game.

"That's quite a nice backhand you have. No wonder some call you their king."

Mago's statement obviously confused the young king as he stopped abruptly.

"Thank you. It's good enough to kill you then?"

Mago frowned again. Definitely not the statement was expecting. The silly child had a grin on his face. He had composure, Mago would give him that.

"Very funny. I don't believe anything is powerful enough to kill me."

To Mago's surprise, the kid still had a grin on his face. What was this madness? How did this boy not fear him? Mago was certainly winning the battle. The young king below him was panting and exhausted. Even his words were hoarse and labored; yet confidence was still present.

"You obviously haven't met a strong match then."

A strong, confident statement. This may be harder than Mago originally anticipated. He thought carefully over his next words. You needed to fight fire with fire.

"Oh, indeed. Your precious siblings were not a strong match at all. What a pity, I expected so much more out of the glorious rulers of Narnia."

The boy looked like he was slapped in the face. Mago's words had struck him hard. At first Mago thought he had the battle won already. As he expected, the kid had been battered by his statement. What a shame. It was all too easy. Mago started to draw the last blow when he noticed something odd. The boy's face was no longer shocked and depressed—it was angry and determined. Perhaps it wasn't over yet.

"What the hell did you do to them, you murderer!" the kid screamed.

Mago smiled. Anger had set in. No, the boy wasn't a complete failure after all. It amazed him how much tempers could affect a human. Finally. The true battle had begun. The boy struck, and Mago moved to the side. He was unarmed, as most of his clan was. Weapons were overrated; his magic was more than enough to kill the greatest warrior, let alone this foolish kid.

"Temper, temper. Do you honestly think that silly little sword can kill me?"

The boy continued to swing his sword in a crazy frenzy, full anger taking over him. Mago smiled. It was time to end this pointless battle. He drew in all of his magic energy and used it to take the sword from the boy's hands. Not surprisingly, the kid still advanced, not noticing at all that he didn't have a weapon. Mago only smiled. It would be a pity to lose such a great challenger like this little boy. If it hadn't been from those silly little siblings, Mago would've had real trouble with this kid. What a waste—though it was meant to be. He was going to be the king of Narnia whether this little boy wanted it or not. Mago would forever remember this child, but he had to end this now.

"What a waste, you are such a strong boy. I had hopes for you."

The boy paused momentarily to consider Mago's words. He knew the end was near. Finally, a bit of common sense for the child. Mago could only smile. He used his words as a distraction and used his magic to slam the sword into the boy's body.

An ear-splitting scream echoed through the valley. Mago smiled, he had finally killed off the stupid boy...or so he thought. Amazingly, the kid pulled the sword out of his leg and threw it on the ground. Mago angrily prepared himself for his next attack...but to his surprise, the boy was already gone.

Gone? He must've run away. Good, Mago thought. He knew he'd never see the boy again. The child's soul was shattered, worse than having it removed completely. He momentarily considered going after the stupid kid, but then decided against it. Even if he ever came back, Mago would be more than enough to kill him.

Still smiling, Mago bent to pick up the kid's sword. He observed the well-crafted sword, and bounced it back and forth in his arms. Hmm, the sword wasn't bad at all. He would wear it on his belt as proof, proof that he had killed the so-called magnificent High King.

Sighing, Mago looked to the ominous clouds that lurked above him. The clouds moved in a counter-clockwise pattern, the center being Cair Paravel. This was his territory now. No one would ever dare challenge him again. As king of darkness, he was now the true ruler of Narnia, and soon he would rule the world.

Sheathing the boy's sword, the Dark King smiled. It was just a matter of time before the whole world was his. He would need patience, of course, but he could wait. World domination was worth it. Mago had the element of fear on his side. No country would dare challenge him. It was not just the dark magic that scared him. Mago had the ability to destroy, control, and suck out souls. He was originally planning to suck the kid's soul, but that didn't matter. The Narnians were in his complete control. Oh, his life was good.

Life was good, indeed.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fanficcy. I will try to update as soon as possible, but school is starting. This is a Peter-centric story, and some of the next parts are going to get a bit confusing. Please review! All of it helps me develop as a writer. And since they're not in the story, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy will keep you updated.  
Susan: What...what did you do to me!?  
Edmund: She killed us.  
Lucy: Oh shush. Our jobs are better, we don't have to be tortured any more than necessary. Please review!_


End file.
